


The Horizon and Beyond

by phdfan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phdfan/pseuds/phdfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the silence and the darkness, he finds his answers.  A short fic exploring the relationship between Isabela and Fenris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Horizon and Beyond

After the sex, she is quiet.  Lying on her stomach, head pillowed on her arms, curves bathed in the light of the sinking moon.

He watches her as she pretends to sleep.  The sweat cooling on her body.  The earrings she’s still wearing.  The daggers discarded on the sheets.

After a few minutes, a golden eye cracks open and looks up at him.  “Are you just going to sit there watching me all night?”

His only answer is a smile.

“Hawke’s going to be knocking on that door bright and early, you know.  And I’m not a morning person at the best of times.”

He reaches out and touches her warm body.  Admires the white of his lyrium against the dusk of her skin.

Making a sound midway between exasperation and a chuckle, she flips herself around, leans back on her elbows, and looks at him.

He looks at his hand, now resting on her belly, just above her dark curls.

“What do you see in me, Izzy?” he asks, and strokes her stomach with his open palm from hip to hip in a lazy arc.

“You’re kidding,” she says, and looks at him in that  _way_  that she has.

“No, I’m not.  You… are a beautiful, adventurous woman.  And I… I have a past I can’t get rid of.”

She snorts.  Catches his hand, interlaces her fingers with his.  Sitting up, she moves so that she is facing him – her golden eyes staring into his only inches away.

“We all have a past, honey,” she says.  And her voice is just like that – honey.  Warm, and rich, and inviting.  “It makes us who we are.”

“But you’re so free-” and he doesn’t realise that the words would come out as a cracked whisper.

“So are you,” she says.  “You just haven’t realised it yet.”

He laughs, a short abrasive laugh, and pulls away.  Looks down at his markings before he realises he has.  Looks away.  But her eyes have caught his glance.

“We all have scars,” she says – softer, this time, and she scoots closer to him on the bed.  “But they don’t make us who we are.  Not unless you let them.”

His voice is bitter.  “I don’t have a choice.”

“We  _all_  have choices.”  She says, but her next words are softer.  “Come away with me.”

“Away with you!”  He can’t help the way his eyebrows climb his forehead.  “Where?”

“The Horizon.  Beyond.  I have my ship now.  You could come.”

“What would I do?  I’m a warrior, not a sailor.”

“Oh, there are always uses for someone with your talents.”   She laughs, swings her long legs over the edge of the bed, and stands.  “Now, if we’re not going to sleep, we may as well get some breakfast before Hawke gets here.”

“You… cook?”  He can’t keep the incredulity out of his voice.

“No, silly,” she says, a smile teasing the corners of her mouth.  “But I know a charming little place in Lowtown.  If you want to come?”

He looks at her calloused, outstretched hand.

And reaches up and takes it.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never particularly liked Fenris/Isabela. So I challenged myself to write a fic that explored what they see in each other, and this is what came out. I think I get it now.


End file.
